


Bumblebee: Mech Among Transformer Girls!

by Serendipitous_House_Pet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Parody, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipitous_House_Pet/pseuds/Serendipitous_House_Pet
Summary: There's nothing special about Bumblebee. He's just one scout who got by on luck, teamwork, and his courage. Years after the defeat of Unicron and Optimus Prime's sacrifice to restore Cybertron, he is called to action once again. He wasn't prepared for what came next and now he must fight in a new version of the same war, only this time, a seasoned veteran and as an anomaly...
Relationships: Autobots & Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee & Decepticons (Transformers), Bumblebee/multi
Kudos: 12





	1. The First Leap!

Bumblebee's optics were locked on the control panel as the sound of the trooper's powerful footsteps were incoming from down the halls. He had to ignore the bickering of the cadet and their catch. He had somewhere to be and time was of the essence.

The Space bridge activated, a dazzling display of green and white. Bumblebee turned to Strongarm and said, "Alright you and Sideswipe get going!"

Strongarm gulped, "B-but sir, the code 427-"

"Strongarm. If there's any advice you can take from me before I go, it's that those are guidelines. Not straightforward," He pointed to her head, "Your brain module is your greatest tool. That's what you listen to the most."

_"Bumblebee…"_

He heard it again. Optimus' voice calling out to him from… the well of sparks he supposed. He turned to Strongarm and gestured for her to go. Strongarm's confliction was clear as day, but she was a good bot. She'd listen. Without further delay, as the guards came in, he ran towards the portal. He didn't notice two things: the split nano second flash of blue around the portal and the cadet along with the arrested Cybertronian that followed right behind him.

He couldn't have predicted what happened next and what new adventure lay ahead, at least not for himself.

**XXXXX**

Bumblebee felt strange as he traveled through space and time. He felt something was amiss. His body felt odd, especially around his head and certain parts of his framework. Not something uncommon when entering a Space Bridge after a long time, but even this feeling was off to the young Mech.

_"Bumblebee… "_

That was his main focus. Optimus' voice calling out to him. Considering what had transpired throughout his life, this wasn't the most insane thing to do. And he could feel it in his spark. He could feel that calling as well as hear it.

As always, he'd follow Optimus' leadership without question. He never led him astray.

**XXXXX**

The next thing he knew, he was out of the portal and in some remote area. Trees, rocks, and mountains of some valley, pure wilderness that belonged to Earth. It was a refreshing experience to have again, bringing back some good times. Years in Earth time, but for Bumblebee, it was only the blink of an eye.

And what a blink it was. In such a short time, Team Prime brought down the likes of Megatron all the way to Unicron himself then bringing Cybertron back to life. It was spectacular and unforgettable.

The Spacebridge closed behind him and Bumblebee sighed. It wasn't a one way trip, but it certainly would be a long one. Especially if Optimus was calling him there.

He activated his scanner and walked onward to the nearest signal. A strong Cybertronian signal not too far off. That was unusual considering no Cybertronians were supposed to be here. At all. This made Bumblebee furrow his brow and pick up the pace into the forest. A clear sign something was off, especially given that it was a signal pods used during the war. It brought back familiar memories.

In fact, as he walked on, more and more memories were coming. As he past by foliage and truly took on the scenery of mountains, trees, and shrubbery, it became clear that this was the first place Bumblebee had landed back on his first time on Earth. And the leftover signal was right at the exact spot where his pod landed. This was beyond a coincidence. He was sprinting now, he had to find out what was happening and pronto.

What he came upon shocked him. It was his pod. The crater was fresh and so were the small fires around it. His pod had just arrived. Again.

"What the frag?" Muttered Bumblebee as he cautiously walked closer to it and studied everything. The pod was empty and completely like it was when he left it the first time. Once he was in front of it, that's when it hit him.

A harpoon was shot in his chest. He grunted in pain and went wide eyed. Both by the harpoon and what he saw. His body looked different. He looked like he had on a human bodysuit of sorts… no, he did!

"Whatever that thing is, pin it down!" A human voice shouted. One that belonged to Fowler. Bumblebee turned to him and saw him. He looked… buffer. But also, very not friendly.

"Wait!" Bumblebee shouted, but the humans began firing at him, forcing him to shield his eyes. The bullets just chipped the paint at most from one gun, but multiple along with harpoons could take a toll on him. "Fowler, it's me!"

"Keep firing!" Shouted Fowler, not paying attention to Bumblebee's words. "Bring in that whatever it is!"

Bumblebee shouted, "Scrap!" before he ran in the opposite direction of the attacking military, looking for a clearing before transforming into car mode.

"I'll be a bald eagle," Muttered Fowler as he ran into a jeep, "Everyone move, get after him! Drive, son," he told the soldier driving. He immediately put the pedal to the metal.

Bumblebee ran through the forest, remembering the exact route out of there. He remembered the best way out of there, but the difference from last time was the fact the military wasn't on his bumper like he was an alien out of area 51. That was somewhere he really didn't want to be.

Just as rounded the corner at the edge of a cliff, two harpoons fired into his side, turning him over and forcing over the edge into a clearing, knocking him off his trail.

He tumbled over a cliff and fell in the clearing. He groaned and pulled the harpoons out as he transformed. He looked around and mumbled, "Oh frag," as he never went around this area which didn't have many fast exits… except the mine shaft.

Just as the military arrived, he made a mad dash towards the mine shaft. Sadly, a harpoon to the back of his right knee slowed him down and gave a heap time to cut him off by ramming into him, making Bumblebee fall with a grunt.

"Alright boys, aim for the joints! Don't destroy! Secure!" Fowler shouted as the military surrounded him.

Bumblebee stood up and held his servos up. He said to Fowler, "Please… I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm an ally. A friend."

Fowler narrowed his eyes. A brief moment of hesitation on his face. The tiny moment of contemplation was interrupted by a het coming overhead of them, low to the ground. The soldier next to Fowler asked, "Hey, isn't that one of yours, sir?"

"It is. Who's piloting?" Asked Fowler aloud.

Bumblebee went wide eyed as he saw who flew over and said, "That's not one of yours," Fowler went wide eyed and turned to the Cybertronian. Then he shouted, "Run!"

The Jet rounded the corner and fired rockets released powerful explosions of ice upon impact, scattering the soldiers and jeeps in both ice and explosions. Bumblebee was knocked back and grunted in pain from his right leg being encased in small bits of ice.

As he looked up, something twice his size grabbed him by his neck and slammed him straight into the mountainside. Another massive shock to Bumblebee's greatly confused mind.

A Cybertronian he didn't recognize… yet wasn't a Cybertronian. She was like a Cybertronian but like a curvy human female. Purple and tan armor plating that covered her arms, legs, and midsection of her frame, hints of her jet alt-mode being the wings on her back as well as a cannon. Her helm was short purple hair and a tan military cap. A red visor with a scope of the left side. The rest of her was that of a fair skinned human female with lines in some places that showed her "skin" was plating. The first thing Bumblebee noticed though, was her Decepticon insignia.

She slammed him into the wall and shouted in his face, showing the gap in the middle of her top teeth, "Did you think you could hide!?" she shouted in a German accented voice.

Bumblebee immediately twisted his legs to kick her in the face and escape her grasp. He rolled out of the way to grab a jeep and bash it against the Decepticons left leg. She was forced in her knee, but knocked Bumblebee away with a backhand. She growled and her aimed her arm blast at him, "Now you'll die screaming, just like your - gah!"

Bumblebee interrupted her mid sentence, jumping to ram his shoulder into her face to knock her over. She grabbed the nearest piece of sharp shrapnel and attempted to stab her with it, but she flew out of the way. She smirked and grabbed Bumblebee by his neck then flew by the side of a mountain, holding him against the face of it.

Bumblebee screamed in pain until he rammed his fist into the side and slipped from her grasp again, now grabbing onto her foot and climbing onto her back. He rammed his fist into her right jet, blasting it with his blaster, causing it to malfunction and making her slam into the face of the cliff.

Bumblebee landed on top of the large Decepticon and held his blaster against the side of her head, asking, "Who, what are you!?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Autobot! What's with the frame change?" The Decepticon's voice became eerily calm after the first sentence and her visor was blue, "Your chassis and trunk are less prominent, your frame less curved, and your voice has a rather interesting octave compared to the others. Yes, you're quite different."

Bumblebee pointed his blaster closer and shouted, "A straightforward answer, Decepti-creep!"

"Only good bots get good answers!" The Decepticon shouted with a childish tone, her visor back to red.

"What is your malfunction?" Asked Bumblebee, still keeping the blaster on her head. On the reflection of her visor, he noticed a moving speck at the corner, something on a nearby cliffside. Then a flash.

Bumblebee barely got out of the in time, the shot partially burning his left shoulder as he jumped off the Decepticon. Next thing that came was a kick to the face that knocked him down several stories until he was back on the ice. He grunted in pain as he looked up to see another Decepticon descend along with the triple changer.

She was smaller, around Bumblebee's height and clearly a wheeler. Black and white coloring in the plates weren't her exposed "skin", which was dark in color like his. On her head was a cop hat and a black tie in the middle of her cleavage. Her hair was down in cornrows that reached down to her neck. She said, "Rather odd design on this one. Looks like that young punk Bumblebee, at least on her vehicle plating."

"Her?" Mumbled Bumblebee as he tried to stand up, only for the smaller Decepticon to put her high heel down on Bumblebee's head to keep him pinned.

"How'd this runt give you trouble, Blitzwing? Punk barely looks decent enough to be a scout," Said the new Decepticon, grinding Bumblebee's head into the ground.

"Quiet or you'll be incinerated with him!" Growled Blitzwing, heat visible around the end of her cannon. "You should've been here earlier, Barricade!"

"Quit your griping, you sound like a sparkling," Barricade said dismissively as her right arm transformed into a flail. she looked down at Bumblebee and said, "Now, let me show you how a proper enforcer of the law gets her answers."

A click was heard and a harpoon was lodged into Barricade's right arm. Both Decepticons turned to who shot it, a wounded Fowler manning a functioning Jeep turret. With that distraction, Bumblebee picked himself and round housed Barricade across the face, knocking her into Blitzwing before firing his blasters at the triple changer while running.

Fowler quickly got out of the vehicle and moved to find something else to use on the aliens while Bumblebee fended off Barricade and Blitzwing.

Bumblebee had to keep his optics on both Decepticons, one moving into cover while the other charged at him, utilizing her twice as large frame. She flew into the air and transformed into a large tank, attempting to crush Bumblebee under her. The scout was sent back as he barely dodged it and he ended up taking a blast to the left side of his chassis from Barricade's plasma rifle. It burned through some of his plating and he quickly returned fire, knocking her back.

Blitzwing transformed and swung down at Bumblebee, but he ducked and rammed his elbow into Blitzwing's knee, forcing her to topple, before he kicked out her other leg from under her, tripping her over onto her back.

With her down, he decided to turn his attention back to Barricade only to get sent skidding on his back by a flail to his face. He ended up crashing head first into a jeep with a harpoon still loaded in.

"Never mind what I said, this one has some bite." Said Barricade as she skulked towards Bumblebee. A slow approach to cautiously see what he pulled. She was wise in doing so as Bumblebee pulled out the harpoon and nearly stabbed gouged into her. It grazed her stomach and with her reflexes, she managed to catch his hand before it impaled her head, her left palm getting impaled instead.

She grunted and bared with it, twisting his hand before maneuvering behind to kick him towards Blitzwing before ripping the harpoon out of her hand herself.

Blitzwing was back and kicked Bumblebee into the air before grabbing him and slamming him around, into a tree, a small building, and finally beside Fowler who hid in by a downed vehicle as he made sure each soldier made it out. He took notes of all of this before booking it out of there, remembering those insignias he saw on each of those aliens.

Bumblebee, dizzy and dented, was held up like game caught by a hunter by the triple changing Decepticon. She growled, "This one is lucky we're out for answers," her tone shifted to calm and analytical, "Now we begin processing her," She said as her free hand formed a needle and Barricade coolly walked over.

"Feisty, isn't it?" Barricade questioned. Blitzwing gave her a curious look. The smaller Con snorted and said, "It looks like one of the humans other… sexes, yes. Masculine I believe they call it. Strange. Never seen a protoform make that."

"It's quite intriguing. I believe Shockwave will be very interested in this particular Autobot," Concurred Blitzwing. Bumblebee tried to aim his blaster in her face, but Blitzwing jammed a needle into his side, making him scream in pain, "Do cease your struggling. It will only get worse."

Bumblebee looked up and the last thing he saw was Barricade's flail heading straight towards his face. As well as a green glow of light.

**XXXXX**

Bumblebee groggily woke up with an ache all over his body, especially his head. He blinked and slowly lifted himself up as he looked up at the familiar ceiling of a cavern long hollowed out to be an outpost. It was old, dusty, and yet to be shined for the most part save for recent additions.

"Outpost Omega one…" Bumblebee mumbled and looked around. He heard footsteps from the opposite side of him and saw the familiar color scheme of Red and White. Ratchet.

Or at least another version. This Cybertronian had his color scheme when it came to her vehicle plating covering her limbs and body, save for the select spots lik around her thighs, upper arms, and around her neck. In fact, part of it converted into a short skirt. Her short hair went from white to silver at the bottom and she had red glasses currently held above her eyes.

"You're rather lucky we arrived when we did. Decepticon officers like them aren't exactly the most welcoming," She said as the medic walked over.

Bumblebee had to ask, "Ratchet?"

"I am. And you are?" Ratchet asked, her brow quirked with curiosity.

"I'm Bumblebee," He told her as he stood up. He was patched up and better, but still needed to take it easy.

Ratchet muttered, "Another one."

"What do you mean another one?" Bumblebee asked.

Ratchet walked up to him and studied him, "Are… are you a protoform of sorts?"

"What, no. Don't you recognize me?" Bumblebee asked, a little panic in his voice. So far, most things were the same to him was the same yet wrong and those that weren't certainly weren't better changes.

"No, not all. Hold still," Ratchet went over beside the table and activated a medical drone that scanned his head. Ratchet narrowed her eyes, "Your brain module isn't compromised… you really believe we met."

"We have! Back during the high point of the war! I'm Bumblebee!" Ratchet seemed off putting and backed up a little as he yelled. He realized he had to calm down and said, "There's… there's gotta be a logical explanation for all of this… where's Optimus?"

"Out. She'll be back from reconnaissance shortly," Ratchet told him as she walked towards him a little and spoke again after an uneasy moment of silence, "Your frame is anomalous."

"Those cons told me the same thing. Said something about resembling the mechs of the Earth populace… as opposed to the femmes," He said as he looked at Ratchet all over again.

"Cybertronians and the human women have an uncanny natural resemblance despite never even meeting before," Bumblebee still had to do a double take from that. Cybertronians in this timeline as Bumblebee would put it looked like human women. Odd. Very odd, "You resemble their… mechs as you put it. See for yourself."

Ratchet's drone pulled out a full body hologram of him. What he saw resembled what he looked like but very different. A youthful dark skinned human male with short, curly hair with sparse yellow lines that resembled his helm. His body was covered in black bodysuit with his yellow and black car plating around his limbs, chest, back, and hips. Like the others, his exposed skin had lines.

Bumblebee gulped, "That's me…"

"Is this the first time you've seen yourself?" Ratchet asked, her concern growing.

"Yeah," Bumblebee mumbled.

"When Optimus arrives, explain your situation thoroughly. I'm starting to get the feeling this more than medical," the doctor told him after a pause of consideration.

Bumblebee nodded and took a moment to look around again. The old base before it was fully modified. He had to ask, "How long have you been here?"

"Barely a few cycles," Ratchet answered as she went to what was no doubt the interface before it was fully in. She clearly had the Groundbridge working but, the other systems had yet to be placed, "had to make do with what I had in a short amount of time… blasted place is full of bugs."

"Right," Bumblebee muttered. Yep, just as he remembered… save for the few weeks part. Optimus and the crew, save for Cliffjumper and Arcee, arrived here all at once. His pod, or his counterparts, was fresh. Another change.

He was about to ask about the other Bumblebee until he heard the sound of motors and wheels coming in from the cave opening and he immediately turned to it. Lo and behold drove in… Ironhide?

The truck immediately transformed to reveal a short redhead and buff Cybertronian with parts of her red truck form covering her but still displaying her toned muscles under pale skin. She spoke in a gruff tone, "Ratchet, where's Optimus, we… oh, she-"

"He," chirped Bumblebee.

"He?" Ironhide asked and Ratchet nodded, "He's up. Welcome to the team, bot."

"Ironhide, what's wrong?" Ratchet asked her immediately given her urgency and Ironhide brought up a hologram. One of a Decepticon dropship. "By the Allspark."

"Caught a glimpse of the damn thing not too far from where we found the other two. The main ship didn't come down yet," Ironhide explained.

Ratchet narrowed her eyes, "But it did drop off two uninvited guests."

"And possibly more. I doubt we'll only see those two punks," Ironhide grunted before setting her eyes back on Bumblebee, "Have a name, kid?"

"Bumblebee."

"Another one?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet stroked her chin, "It's more complicated than that I presume."

"Definitely," Bumblebee said with a nod. After he said that came the honk of a truck, a honk he knew all too well and he went wide eyed, "Optimus?"

"How'd he know?" Asked Ironhide and Ratchet shrugged.

**XXXXX**

"How long until they get here?" Blitzwing asked as she fiddled around with some small piece of metal before crushing it in her grasp before turning to Barricade, "The faster they get here, the faster we can crush those Auto-punks."

"They'll be here," Barricade stated as she leaned against a rock. Both Decepticons were dinged up rather badly from their encounter with the Autobots and were currently awaiting in some barren, mostly desert area.

Neither were in a good mood, especially the larger of the two, "When?"

Barricade didn't answer her for a few minutes, much to Blitzwing's chagrin, until she said, "About now."

In front of them, a space bridge opened up. The first to appear were numerous seeker drones, simple gray armor and silver face masks on their they lined up, a more imposing figure stepped out from the portal.

A seeker, but not just any seeker. Starscream, standing at almost the same height as Blitzwing. She was leaner, her armor red at the center, blue on the plating of her high heels and gloves, the rest being silver and white. Her exposed skin of her legs under her skirt and face were a dark tan, her black hair in drill curled ponytails on the sides of her head.

Her eyes narrowed as she zeroed in on the other two Decepticons and she said, "You two are being rather casual towards me for a pair of scouts."

Blitzwing growled and Barricade narrowed her eyes, but both bowed before her, making the seeker smile with smug giddy, "That's more like it. You may rise and explain to me what exactly you uncovered."

"Numerous things St-," Barricade caught herself and said, "Lady Starscream. We encountered the US military on the planet and energon sources."

"But worse yet, Autobots which the military was engaging with. And they beat us here too," Blitzwing wing finished as her visor went blue, "One of them was particularly strange."

"Ah, I see. How droll," Starscream said in a dull tone, "I would hope you two would be capable enough to find something useful… but I suppose I can be generous enough to give you officers pat on the backs. Even if you have some clear incompetence," She emphasized the last part by digging her black nail into one of Blitzwing's wounds. The larger con grunted and bared with it until Starscream turned around and gestured for them to follow, "Come. I'll have Knockout tend to your wounds while we discuss the matter further. Next time, however, I expect cadavers."

""Yes, Lady Starscream,"" the duo said before following behind her.

"Never get tired of hearing that," Starscream muttered with satisfaction as she entered the portal, stepping back into the halls of the Mighty Nemesis, overlooking the planet of Earth below.

All of them reentered the bridge, several worker drones working nonstop to maintain the smooth functionality of the Nemesis ship while monitoring any news from the planet that could be related to them in any way.

From there, they walked towards the medical bay, discussing what they found along the way. It actually made Starscream surprised, "Masculine? Like the Earth native's males? How is that possible and why?"

"Not like we know. But we know what we saw."

"A rather fascinating anomaly. Shockwave would take a rather keen interest in this subject… I'll have Soundwave look into this. Once we track it down, we'll capture it for Shockwave in exchange for some rightful rewards. Not sure if I can rely on you two though."

That made both lower ranked Cons clench their fists but remained silent on the matter and their commander continued, "Considering the Autobots now know of our presence thanks to you two, we'll have to change up our methods. Same for the humans, though we may be able to change that to our advantage."

"How so?" Asked Blitzwing, neglecting to mention she opened fire on them.

"Oh, Blitzwing, don't concern that tiny lug nut you call a brain module," Starscream told her, "leave higher thinking to your superiors."

Blitzwing's arm was restrained by her partner and they continued on until they made it to the medical bay where they were greeted by its medical staff, Knockout and Breakdown. One a small, pale skinned redhead whose short hair turned steel gray at the back, white side antennas, and a gray one at the top. The other was a tan skinned bluenette white hair at the edges on the side and front. The red one's vehicle plating was stylized like that of small dress while the blue one's had a more heavy duty mechanic vibe to her, and a shoulder cannon on her left side.

"Knockout," Starscream said to the red one, "see to your comrades here. They got to happily greet some Autobots on the planet."

"They're here?" Breakdown, the blue one, asked. Starscream nodded and she grinned, "about time, this was getting boring."

"Such enthusiasm. And here I was getting cozy." Grumbled Knockout before she turned back to the injured cons, "You two are rather dinged up. A few breems with us and you'll have a nice luster. Maybe even a few upgrades."

"Spare us the parts talk and just fix us up, medic," Barricade told her, making Knockout roll her eyes.

Over the intercom, a drone said, "Lady Starscream, commander Soundwave requests your presence."

"Lousy mute… carry on with your work. I'll go see what she wants," Hissed Starscream. With that, she went off to see her, leaving the medics to tend to the officers.

**XXXXX**

Jack Darby was nervous… he was actually going to babysit Sari Sumdac. Daughter of Mr. Sumdac, a brilliant scientist and freaking loaded! When he told his mom, she nearly had a heart attack, granted, they were in a hospital. Either way, the statistics of this happening was absolutely astronomical.

He let out a deep breath and just as he was about to press the gate's doorbell, it immediately opened and he was greeted by a robotic butler, "Are you mister Jack Darby?"

"Uh, y-yes, I-"

"Perfect!" The robot exclaimed before grabbing him and dragging him in by his hands, "Sari is eager to finally meet another human being besides her father."

"Wait, what?" Jack asked, a little freaked out to hear that and the fact a very strong robotic butler was dragging him, "Uh, is Mr. Sumdac here!"

"Oh no, but you'll see him later tonight possibly," The robot said happily. They entered the home, which was pretty much a huge skyscraper and an elevator that took them high up into the building with a clear view into the city, "Mr. Sumdac was pleased by your very average credentials and background."

"Average?" Asked Jack, sounding a bit insulted by the comment.

"Yes, very plain, very human," Elaborated the butler bot. They soon made it to the 50th floor and soon walked towards a room in an orange corridor, "Here we are, sir! You may knock on the door."

"Right, thanks," Said Jack, still a tad hung up on that earlier comment. Still, he sure as hell wouldn't complain.

He knocked and a young girl's voice asked, "Who is it?"

The teen cleared his throat and said, "Jack Darby."

He heard footsteps run over to the door and it immediately opened to reveal the young Sari Sumdac. She stared at him with wide eyes and said, "Woah."

"Hey there," He said with a smile and wave.

"I'll leave you two alone! Have fun, miss Sari!" Said the butler bot before driving off.

There was an awkward silence for a moment until coughed into his hand and asked, "So, you need anything?"

"Not really… so, what's it like being an average human," Jack resisted the urge to sigh, "I bet you have a lot of friends."

"What?" Asked Jack after a brief pause.

"Like, cause you're not cooped up all day. I heard you went camping and stuff. I bet it's pretty cool," Sari said with a bright smile.

Jack blinked before chuckling. It was kinda sad to hear her say that. He figured she must've been cooped up for most, if not all, of her life from the sounds of it. And never thought he'd hear someone say that to him either. He said, "It's nice and believe or not, I'm not exactly popular."

"So… can we be friends?" Sari asked with a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't see why not?" Honestly, how could Jack say no to that, pay or no pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XXXXX
> 
> AN: A new story for a new year, mother tuckers! I need to thank IceEmperor26 for inspiring me to do this story, so go check out his stuff! And thank the masterful Hexalys for helping in the development!
> 
> That's right, Bumblebee from the Aligned Continuity gets teleported to another timeline/multiverse… the Transformer Girls one. Much better than being in RID 2015, yes? And he kept that sleek look from Prime.
> 
> To avoid any confusion, yes, this story will have a multitude of universes rolled up into one to form up this one. Most appearances will be based off the Aligned/G1 IDW/Travis Knight's Bumblebee universes because I think those are the best as well as a few others for those who don't have such appearances, though I will try to adapt them. For my references, look up the artists PONZU and RYUSEI R.
> 
> Yes, this will be a harem. Yes, I deserved to be thrown into Unicron's maw. But I ask that you bare with me. If you're new, know that I do my best to avoid the usual bad harem tropes and I immensely value character development. This ain't a smut fic.
> 
> Also, thank Hexalys for this. Transformers Terminology: spark = heart, neural network/processor/brain module = brain/mind, frame/framework = body, helm = head, faceplates = face, optic = eye, ridge =eyebrow, receptor = ear, denta = teeth, glossa = tongue, strut = shoulder, chassis = chest, tank(s) = stomach, servo = hand, digit = finger, pede = foot, stasis = sleep, recharge = rest, sparkling = infant/toddler, youngling = child, mechling/femling = teenager, mech = adult male, femme = adult female, sire = father, carrier = mother, nano-klick = second, klick = minute, breem = hour, sol = day, cycle = week, megacycle = month, vorn = year
> 
> Tell me, which Bee voice do you prefer? Travis Knight's "Bumblebee" or Primes?
> 
> Stay golden, my fellow 'bots!


	2. The Second Brawl!

Bumblebee was in awe. His old leader and two friends stood in front of him again, two out of three currently dead. At least where he came from.

There was a small, mostly blue with pink Cybertronian. Her hair, short and blue save for the pink around the sharp edges. Her vehicle plating was light but recognizably a motorcycle. It gave her a gymnastic look which matched her figure. Arcee.

The other was another redhead, but her hair was longer than Ironhides, plating that formed horns on her head. A little buff, slightly taller than Bumblebee, certainly more bottom heavy compared the others he saw. Judging from the horns and mustang car plating… Cliffjumper.

The last one was the tallest of all Cybertronians he saw here. Well built, toned on the "skin" plating, her red, blue, and steel colored truck plating akin to a battle dress with her legs exposed for mobility. Atop her head was long blue hair, a gray headband with white antenna at the sides and the top. This was Optimus Prime. Different, but still Optimus Prime.

But there was one he didn't recognize. Another Cybertronian wearing plating that mimicked the local law enforcement, the plating certainly stylized to be like that of an officer with vehicular parts. Her white hair was cut short, militaristic, and a pair of red shades rested atop of her head. She was no doubt stern given the way she was looking at Bumblebee.

Ratchet had just finished briefing the group on Bumblebee and Optimus was the first to speak up, "Bumblebee, is it?" he nodded and she continued, "where exactly did you come from?"

Bumblebee answered with, "From Cybertron. That's where I came from. At least, another one."

The unknown Autobot walked forward and said, "we're going to need better elaboration than that."

"Maybe give him the chance to speak, officer?" Ironhide grunted, stepping up towards Prowl.

Optimus immediately sternly told them, "Enough, both of you," then she turned back to Bumblebee, gently asking, "Bumblebee, where exactly did you come from?"

Bumblebee sighed out and said, "It's… a long story, so please, all of you, bear with me…" He Kept it short and sweet on what happened, briefly explaining where he came from and why.

He got the reaction he expected.

The Autobots all stared at Bumblebee in disbelief, Cliffjumper being the first to say, "You… you sure you didn't get a concussion or anything like that. You did get a massive blow to the helm."

"You guys said there were no mechs right?" Bumblebee asked rhetorically, "Well, here's one slice of evidence."

"You could've modified your inner frame for all we know," Prowl interjected, "That still doesn't mean you jumped realities."

"Okay, fair point,'' conceded Bumblebee with a shrug before looking Prowl seriously in the eyes, "Then tell me, where could I have come from? I came from a Spacebridge on Cybertron over to Earth, but around this time, no Spacebridges could reach here. At least not for Autobots."

Prowl narrowed her eyes, "Indeed, not for Autobots."

"Oh, put some coolant on it, Prowl!" Ironhide barked, "Whether this kid's got a few screws loose has yet to be verified-"

"He seemed fine when I scanned him," Added Ratchet.

Ironhide continued on, "But a Decepticon? Kid was about to be skewered by ol' three face and if it weren't for me and Ratchet, he'd probably be on Shockwave's dissection table."

"That doesn't mean we can't rule out any possibilities. We're not in positions to take risks, especially with our missing scout," Prowl apathetically stated, not backing down. Bumblebee was a little worried to see Arcee nonverbally backing her up. Prowl turned to Prime and said, "I think it would be best if we kept him in a holding cell until we can be certain."

"Hey, that's a bit much," Spoke up Cliffjumper only to back up when Prowl and Arcee set her sights on her. Another worrying sight for Bumblebee to see. Still, she continued on, looking at Prime, "look, the… mech here is clearly one of us. The insignia, the demeanor, the fact that he is a mech? No way he's a con. Besides, Ironhide has always been a good judge in character."

"Optimus, the decision falls to you," Ratchet said as she turned towards their leader.

Optimus studied Bumblebee for a brief moment, studying him, then said, "We'll keep you under surveillance, but we won't imprison you. Your origins are a mystery, but for now, we'll have to take your word for it."

Beside Prime, Ironhide wore a smug smirk while Prowl and Arcee made no visible signs of disagreement though internally, they didn't like this decision at all. Cliffjumper gave Bee a thumbs up while Ratchet stoically nodded.

"Bumblebee, as of now, consider yourself the newest of team Prime."

Bumblebee smiled at her words and said, "Can't imagine being anywhere else."

With that, Prime spoke to the group, "Autobots, Decepticons have made it to the planet and now know of our existence. Worse yet, We have yet to see the full extent of their numbers. For all we know, those may have been mere scouts for a full force."

"Considering it was Bliztwing and Barricade… far worse is definitely coming," Ratchet bitterly said.

Optimus nodded and continued, "Despite their arrival, we must proceed with our patrols. We cannot allow them to take the energon and whatever else lies on this planet for their vile purposes. And if nothing else, we must defend the lifeforms that inhabit this planet."

Bumblebee noticed the slight hardening in both Prowl's and Arcee's faces upon hearing that. The more hardened Autobots didn't exactly jump for joy hearing that order, but they weren't so… resentful looking about it. He wasn't liking Prowl so far, but he really wasn't liking the difference in the Arcee here.

"And just as important, find our lost comrade, Bumblebee," Optimus finished, "Our clue led us to the outskirts of Jasper, Nevada."

"So, business as usual, plus one?" Cliffjumper asked, pointing her thumb at the male Bumblebee.

"Indeed. Though, Bumblebee will remain here for further observation," Ratchet answered, Optimus nodding.

Bumblebee went wide eyed and said, "No, I'm alright! I was dinged up, sure, but I can help!"

"Bumblebee, you sustained a powerful blow to your helm. You should take it easy," Ratchet told him.

He shook his head though, "No, trust me I've been through worse. Besides, I'm a scout. I can help you guys cover more ground," In truth, Bumblebee didn't necessarily need to go out, but he wanted to see first what was going on, find the other version of himself and… maybe Raf while he was at it.

Optimus said, "Ratchet, what are his readings?"

Ratchet took a minute to check him out, look at his vitals, and scannings. She turned back to Optimus and said, "He's in capable condition, though I'd advise against extensive work."

Optimus turned back to a hopeful looking Bumblebee and said, "If you feel up to the task, then you will accompany Ratchet and Cliffjumper on finding Bumblebee's whereabouts. Given that the humans have seen you, you will need to quickly take on an alternate mode to blend in."

"Yes, s-ma'am," Bumblebee quickly corrected himself. He briefly glanced towards Prowl and Arcee, neither showing their visible disapproval, though they no doubt wanted to voice it.

Optimus nodded then said, "Ratchet, you received traces on our original Bumblebee's energon signature out on the field, correct?"

"I'm loading it into Teletraan-1 now. I can find us a good position to start securing this Bee a disguised alternate mode then start our search," Ratchet answered.

After a few seconds, a groundbridge opened up and Cliffjumper was the first to head towards it, Bumblebee following behind her after looking at Ratchet, who gestured for him to head in before turning to Optimus, "Are you sure this is wise."

"This particular Cybertronian is not our enemy and if anything were to happen, I know you and Cliffjumper could handle it," Optimus told her, "This will also be good for us to observe him on the field."

Ratchet was briefly contemplative, but nodded and followed the two younger Autobots in before Ironhide closed the bridge.

On the other side, the Autobots landed in some sort of old car yard just as the sun began to set. Cliffjumper immediately turned to Bumblebee and said, "Alright Mech, take your pick. Ratchet got us a fine assortment," for emphasis, she tapped on one of the car hoods.

"Do make haste. We're on the outskirts of a metropolis," Ratchet told him, making Cliffjumper roll her eyes.

Bumblebee nodded and immediately looked around before spotting the care of his choice. A stylish one, sleek and fast, as a scout should be. Most importantly the same sports car he chose before, "Nice," he muttered before scanning it.

His vehicular frame plates were shifted and modified. Both the plates and body suit took on an outfit akin to one of Earth's fashions, becoming like that of a mostly black and yellow thin jacket with cargo pants below, car parts integrated into the fashion like the others. He let put a small, "woah."

"Eh, cool enough I guess," Said Cliffjumper.

"You have something better in mind?" Bumblebee snarked.

"Always/almost never," Said Cliffjumper and Ratchet respectively. The former waved the latter off as the group transformed and rolled out on the faint trail.

In the distance was a sprawling metropolis that made Bumblebee's eyes widen and he muttered, "Things really are different."

"I hear ya, mech. So small," Muttered Cliffjumper. The trail was leading them to a more… secluded spot.

**XXXXX**

Starscream's fists clenched at the footage. Numerous Autobots were here and notable ones too, not just run of the mill nobodies, including ones that made a fool out of her during the height of the war.

Worst of all, she managed to catch a glimpse of Optimus Prime. One of the few Cybertronians Starscream could safely say she genuinely feared to face head on.

She immediately turned to the Cybertronian next to her. Dark blue vehicle plating, the chassis clearly a sound system, the white limb plating akin to knee socks and long gloves. Her face was covered by a red glass visor and dark grey mouth guard while short dark blue to white hair framed her head.

"Excellent work Soundwave," Starscream said to her, "Now that we know that they're here, we can start working on their eradication. Keep monitoring them… we'll strike once we get a few nice and secluded," just as she said that, Soundwave pulled out a monitor that displayed three energon signatures in the outskirts of Jasper. Starscream smiled, "Oh I do love coincidences. Keep up your work, I'll have them taken care of. Prepare a groundbridge."

Soundwave nodded and watched as Starscream exited the room, a small smiling emoji appearing on her faceplate for a split second before she turned around to look toward space.

Starscream, meanwhile, went to get her vehicon drones. If any were qualified to hunt down those of the Autobot resistance in a more subtle fashion, it was them. But for that many Autobots, she'd need a capable team to lead those idiotic drones.

She supposed Breakdown, Knockout, and Barricade would do. She came to them just as they put the finishing touches on the enforcers, so -, "Raaargh!"

"Oh, oh, is Breakdown having a breakdown, mwahahaha!" Came the demented laugh of Blitzwing, dodging a punch from the shorter Decepticon.

"No, no fighting in my medical bay!" Shouted Knockout, ducking under a kick from Blitzwing, "I'll remember this next repair, keep that in mind!"

"That's right, work it out, femmes!" Laughed Barricade.

Starscream growled and immediately fired her blaster at the ceiling to silence them all, "Ignorant sparklings all of you… all three of you mere wheelers, prepare yourselves. You're all going hunting."

"With Breakdown? Subtly ain't her strong suit," Barricade said, paying the growling Cybertronian little mind, "And Knockout will bail first scratch she gets."

"Well, dirty work is more so meant for a dirty cop such as you," Knockout coolly retorted as she fixed up some tools.

"As long as you clean up, don't worry about it. The humans are of little consequence. Soundwave will figure something out," Starscream said, "Don't make commotion in a more infested area. Now, get your fat afts to the bridge. Your Vehicons will join you shortly."

"Always a treat to work with them," Barricade drawled sarcastically. Starscream chose to ignore that comment.

She could beat her later.

**XXXXX**

Jack screamed while Sari laughed as they rode a mechanical bull, one that required no attachment and instead, relied on magnetism to hover and sped around the arena, thrashing around like a real bull.

"You said this was completely safe!" Jack shouted as held onto Sari tightly, concerned more for her safety than his.

Sari laughed, "It is! I practiced with this before when I get the chance!"

"What!?" Jack shouted again. Suddenly, the bull raged and flailed around twice as hard before coming to a stop.

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he flopped to the floor while Sari shouted, "Whooo! Fun or what!?"

"The latter…" Jack muttered before suggesting, "Sari, maybe we can "cut loose" in a way that doesn't make me nearly lose my breakfast?"

"Huh?" Sari went wide eyed as she looked at him then looked down as she mumbled, "Oh, sorry."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Jack put a hand on her shoulder as he stood back back up, "How about we go out for a walk?"

"Really!?" Sari said excitedly, "I was hoping you'd say so! I know for a fact Jasper is huge!"

Jasper blurted, "You sound like you've never seen it first hand."

"You have no idea," Sari muttered, rolling her eyes, "You have a key card?"

"Key card?" Jack asked.

The little girl waved him off and told him, "Don't worry about it then. Let's go!" Sari took his hand and managed to drag him for a bit until he started walking on his own, close behind her. Mr. Sumdac didn't say he couldn't take her out… a short distance around the area.

But hey, Jasper is huge, plenty to see in a small area, nor was it too late. And besides, she clearly needed to get out more. And they weren't exactly in the heart of it all.

They made it outside with little slowing them thanks to Sari and her key card, but suddenly she stopped as they made it out the door. Jack stopped too.

Sari said, "Hey, I thought you came here in one of dad's personal ubers."

"I did," Said Jack as he narrowed his eyes on the vehicle. It was a strange one, a small yellow car that was completely unrecognizable as any model, "Is that not one of your dad's?"

"Probably is. Probably a prototype. Come on, let's see," Said Sari excitedly running towards it, getting a head start and Jack had to catch up.

Sari immediately pressed against it and said, "Woah, look at the lights and shifting gears."

"Sari, maybe we shouldn't get too close," He cautiously told, though he wanted to check it out too. Looked cool.

"Nah, don't worry. Dad doesn't work on anything that can be used destructively… for the most part," Sari put her hand on what she thought was the handle, which was correct, and pulled, "Hey, door's unlocked… what's that?"

Something sat inside the vehicle's back seat and glowed eerily. Without warning, a blue flash hit and something struck Sari's keycard.

**XXXXX**

The trio came upon the sight of a relatively tall building, the signal getting stronger. Much stronger, "Bumblebee is definitely here," said Ratchet.

"And with the strength of the ping, we might not be the only ones noticing," Said Bumblebee.

"Then let's pickup the pace!" Cliffjumper shouted as she was the first to speed up, followed by Bumblebee and Ratchet.

They came upon the sight of a Cybertronian standing over a freaked human child and… Jack. This Cybertronian, this Bumblebee, had his old colors, mostly yellow really, and had the same outfit he previously did, a body suit for her with the yellow plating. Her hair was short, curly, and all yellow.

Despite her being freaking out the humans, she was clearly freaking out herself. And apparently, the arriving Autobots didn't help.

"Ah, frag! Humans saw her!" Cliffjumper complained, "Now what?"

"We have to go over there, talk this out" Bumblebee told them.

"They don't exactly look like they're in a talking mood - what is wrong with her?" Cliffjumper asked as they watched this universe's Bumblebee try to hide from the humans. The youngest of the two was now more curious than afraid now, making the older one have to drag her back.

Ratchet noticed two more things, the glowing card around the child's neck and the cube on the ground. She gasped, "It can't be… she has -"

"Hey, ladies, we have a bigger problem!" Bumblebee suddenly shouted. Cars were arriving. Five purple ones led by three others. All three very familiar.

The female Bumblebee noticed them incoming and immediately grabbed Sari, Jack, and the cube before transforming and driving off from both groups into the distance, away from the city.

"Why the frag isn't she coming to us?" Cliffjumper asked, about to drive after her.

Bumblebee shouted, "We'll ask her after we deal with them!" With that, he immediately drove in to intercept the Decepticons, firing his guns straight at them, taking down a Vehicon with a blast to her engine.

"This mech has the right idea!" Cliffjumper shouted, following and opening fire on the cons alongside Ratchet, who was calling the others to let them know of the situation.

Once Optimus was notified, Ratchet said, "Focus on the cons! Our confused scout will have help arrive shortly!"

Barricade growled as she went to the back of the convoy by shifting her gears, yelling, "The rest of you vehicons keep after that scout! Take her down and investigate the remains! Breakdown, Knockout, help me slag these three!"

"Been waitin' for this!" Shouted Breakdown, now driving straight towards the Autobots, aiming to ram Cliffjumper, brushing off the glass cannon shots as she transformed and tried to slam her hammer into the Autobot. Cliffjumper slid out of the way as she transformed from her alternate mode and continued to fire at Breakdown.

"I'm more of a driver than a fighter - hey!" Knockout shouted as Bumblebee shot at her tire, "How dare you! I had that custom made!" She aimed her guns at Bumblebee but was knocked over and forced to transform after Ratchet kicked her into the air. Once she landed, she looked at her shoulder and growled, "And I'll have to buff that!"

Ratchet brought out her scalpels and said, "That will be the least of your concerns, kid."

Barricade and Bumblebee transformed to clash, Bumblebee getting the upper hand and landing a kick to the side of her face midair. She skid on the ground and back flipped to get up. She let out a taunting remark, "You want seconds, anomaly?"

"Tough talk since the fight is even now," With that, Bumblebee ran towards her, ducking under a flail swing to deliver a low roundhouse kick to her legs, knocking her off balance before upper cutting her in the chin that knocked her further away.

Barricade snarled and threw her blade mace towards Bumblebee's head. He dodged and kept his eye on it, only to be left confused as Barricade seemed to flicker from reality, "What the frag?"

"Right here!" Barricade's voice came from his side before the mace nailed Bumblebee in the chest, sending him tumbling toward Cliffjumper, forcing them back to back. From the mark on her cheek, she was probably doing about as well as he was.

"Tough time?" She asked him.

"No." He replied quickly. "Just new."

Barricade and Breakdown were approaching, brandishing their weapons, "Wanna switch?"

Bumblebee thought for a split second and answered with a shrug of his shoulders, "Sure."

With that, they rotated and Bumblebee ran towards Breakdown, ducking under her hammer swing to nail her right knee, making her buckle before Bumblebee backflips to kick her face. He began firing right at her chest until she blocked the shots with her arm.

"Annoying pest!" Breakdown roared, slamming her hammer into the ground. Bumblebee staggered, but managed to catch himself, jumping out of the way of a missile shot at him from her shoulder cannon.

The dust cloud momentarily blinded him until his optics filtered the dust and he duck under a swing from Knockout's stun staff. She sneered at him as she swung for a second time, "I must say your design is interesting."

Something about the way Knockout said that made Bumblebee shiver. He immediately shot her chest after dodging another swing, driving her back before Ratchet kicked her away, "That kid, all flash, no substance."

Ratchet's wrists immediately popped out prongs instead of blades and she deployed a purple force field as a stray shot from Cliffjumper's cannon almost hit her, "Friendly fire!"

"Not my fault, cop's slippery!" Cliffjumper replied, ducking under her flail before trying to right hook her opponent, only for Barricade to hook her arm to grab her by the chin and slam her down head first. She was probably better off with Breakdown.

Both her and Bumblebee had to jump back when Breakdown jumped towards them, nearly smashing them as she landed. Her partner was immediately at her side.

This was something that wouldn't change for Bumblebee.

**XXXXX**

Jack and Sari held onto their seats for dear life, though they didn't need to thanks to the straps holding them down. Sari said, "Uh, big scary robot lady, where exactly are we heading!?"

Her response came in the form of boops and beeps. Sari immediately said, "That does not answer my question!"

"Don't worry, I'm gonna figure out a way of this!" Jack told her, trying to reassure himself and here, "Somehow!"

"Uh, don't stress yourself!" Sari told him, trying to reassure him. Both Jack and Sari screamed as they heard the sound of what was basic blaster fire.

Bumblebee swerved around rocks and crags as the vehicons gave chase, firing at her with their blasters. She beeped as one kicked her tires and she began to swerve uncontrollably until she partially transformed, using as arm rebalance herself, said limb looking metallic in this partially transformed state.

Still, the Vehicons were gaining on her and one Vehicon was lining the shot with her bumper, and laughed to herself, "Say goodnight."

Ahead of them, however, appeared a green portal that made everyone freeze. What came through was Optimus Prime herself, hands morphed into great revolvers that opened fire on the vehicons, immediately piecing the lead one and causing her to explode. The other three took cover and began firing at Optimus, who jumped in front of Bumblebee. She grabbed the smaller bot and went into cover before asking, "Are you alright, Bumblebee? How are the humans?"

Reluctantly, Bumblebee beeped and opened the car door. Sari and Jack screamed. Optimus said, "Do not be alarmed, I will explain," then Optimus' faceplate activated, "after I handle them. Please remain here, all of you."

With that, she sent Bumblebee down and her right hand unleashed her energon blades before immediately turning around and stabbing a Vehicon right in the face as she rounded the corner.

Using the drone cadaver as a shield, she ran forward and used her other blaster to fire at the drones, nailing one in the arm and disabling her blaster while hitting the other in the chest, blowing it out in a mixture of sparks, metal, and some leaped into the air as she discarded the cadaver and sliced the injured Vehicon in half vertically.

With that, the Decepticon grunts were gone and she turned back to Bumblebee, now in her Cybertronian mode and holding the kids. Bumblebee let out a long beep just as Sari said, "Cooool!"

Poor Jack was just gawking, his mouth agape.

"Bumblebee, children, you'll need to head into the portal. There, you'll meet the others. I'll be with you shortly," Optimus told them. Bumblebee nodded, ignoring Sari's questions and Jack's protests.

Despite not knowing much, she definitely trusted the fellow robot who saved her from being turned into a fine swiss cheese.

As for Optimus…

**XXXXX**

Breakdown grabbed Bumblebee by his face and threw him, but he transformed, landing on his wheels, and went into full throttle towards her. He transformed, leaping at her only for Barricade to intercept, sending them both tumbling, punching at each other's heads.

Cliffjumper came in, full throttle from behind Breakdown, landing a powerful dropkick on the back Breakdown's head, sending her face first into the ground. Her right hand turned into her glass cannon and before she could fire, a stun staff was stabbed into her side just as she turned, courtesy of a smug Knockout, and she fell over.

However, Ratchet immediately came in, cutting her staff in half before nearly cutting off her arm. Just as Knockout deployed another, a powerful shot to her shoulder blew her away, "Aaaargh!"

Optimus Prime had arrived.

"She's here!" Barricade snarled, just as Bumblebee grabbed her mace and threw it back in her face, bashing her against a cliffside. Rather than retaliate, Barricade drove off, a slowed Breakdown and a very distraught Knockout following close behind.

The Autobots turned to their leader, Ratchet helping up Cliffjumper and Bumblebee saying, "Optimus! Where's Bumblebee? Man, that feels weird to say."

"Back at base. Along with the children," Optimus answered, "where we should be. You all did a fine job."

"Thanks, Prime," Muttered Cliffjumper as a portal opened up, "Wish I could've turned at least one of them into scrap though."

"I have no doubts you'll get your chance again," Muttered Ratchet.

**XXXXX**

Sari and Jack were in stunned silence as Optimus Prime and the others came through the portal, the other giant robot beside them was also looking nervous, even more skittish. Bumblebee kept looking around and tapping her heel on the ground while clutching the small cube to her side.

Optimus came towards the children as Ratchet took Bumblebee and Cliffjumper to the med bay, saying, "let me start off by saying I apologize for you both being brought into this conflict. I have no doubts you two have many questions."

Sati immediately asked, "What are you, where did you come from, who built you, and can I please keep that one!?" she pointed towards the female Bumblebee.

Optimus blinked and Jack just kept looking around, making sure that all of this was Indeed real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Woohoo! Another chapter!
> 
> One of the things I'm keeping that was more so present in earlier parts of the shows is Cybertronians having powers/abilities augmented to their classes/modes. You can imagine, for those who know of IDW, how special certain "Outliers" are gonna be.
> 
> Now Jack and Sari are officially in the fold!
> 
> Fushes: Yes and no. It was inspired by my friend who had an idea to do this for a future comic and the artists I listed fueled me further. This is why I encourage artists/writers to talk to others. Brainstorm. Never know when an idea may hit or not, and it may come from a peer.
> 
> Guest: Hey, from now on, do English reviews if you can. Sadly, I only speak English and it makes it easier. Anywho, rushing me won't make it come out faster. But you get a little pass since you did say something about this.


	3. The Third Outing.

"Bumblebee and Bumblebee… this is gonna get confusing," Stated Cliffjumper as she looked between them, "I mean that name wise. Definitely not mistaking looks, though you guys could pass for siblings."

"Uh," Sari got everyone's attention and decided to ask, "What about Boybee and GirlBee… what?"

"I mean… just doesn't roll off the tongue," Said Bumblebee as he helped Ironhide move something into place.

"I mean, Bumblebee isn't bad, but there could be flashier names," Jack said and Bumblebee could help but look a little offended, "Uh, sorry."

The female version of Bumblebee looked around and thought for a moment before an idea hit her. She connected to radio transmissions and it said, "Golden… Bug… Gold-Bug!"

"What, that's what you wanna be called? How damaged is your helm?" Asked Cliffjumper, sounding concerned, though female Bumblebee glared at her and Ironhide nudged her with her elbow, "What?"

"Goldbug… I like the sound of it!" Said Sari, "Welcome to Earth, Goldbug!"

"Bumble-uh, Goldbug's suffered great internal damage to her helm. Her memory is no doubt corrupted hence this behavior. She'll require some extensive therapy to her brain modulator. But I don't have the resources for it," explained Ratchet as she let the now dubbed Goldbug back up and let her walk around.

"Ugh, fantastic," grumbled Cliffjumper, "so no racing?"

"Not even if she was stable," Deadpanned Prowl.

Cliffjumper clicked her tongue while Bumblebee turned to look at the humans. Jack… and Sari. More differences and similarities rolled into one. So this begged the question, what would be of Raf and Miko?

"Hey, boy-bee, you alright?" Suddenly asked Sari. Bumblebee had been staring and it obviously made the humans uncomfortable.

"Oh uh, sorry about that. Just, lost in thought," Bumblebee said as Ironhide walked to the center of the room with Optimus.

She held up the cube and said, "This is really it. A physical manifestation of the Allspark. Or at least, was."

That made everyone silent, the Cybertronians in utter awe, Bumblebee included. Jack and Sari looked at each other before Sari said, "We're not robot aliens. Info dump please?"

"The Allspark is what gave our kind life," Ironhide answered as she pointed to the center of her chest, "The reason for our Sparks."

"Like hearts?" Jack asked.

"They're more than organs that pump our life fuel. And this fragment could give that life to protoforms. Machines," Optimus pointed at Sari's key card and said, "The Allspark manifestation moved from this cube to your key card."

"Oh… that is so cool!" Shouted Sari.

"Uh, maybe not?" Jack said as Sari gave him a dull look, "Sari, we barely know what that means."

"What it means is the fragment chose you to bear its energies," Stated Optimus as Sari's eyes lit up with glee.

"You're joking," Prowl immediately cut it, "Optimus, this was clearly a fluke. We should simply take the key and be done with it."

"You are already my least favorite. Followed by her, I totally see you glaring," Sari told Prowl before pointing at Arcee who only continued to glare. Naturally, Sari glared back.

"Woah, take it easy," Jack said before flinching as Prowl and Arcee set their gazes on him. He turned to Sari and said, "Maybe Prowl is right."

"What, Jack no way, come on!" Complained Sari, jostling his arm.

"I mean Optimus does have a point, not like we can really use the Key Card," Bumblebee cut in.

Arcee immediately followed up with, "I think you're the last one who should be saying anything."

Had that been anyone else but an old teammate, Bumblebee would've had a snappy retort ready immediately. But from Arcee, that felt wrong and kind of hurt.

Optimus spoke again, "Whether we think Sari here should have it or not matter little. With the Decepticons having seen both her and Jack with us, they're officially at risk. And require our attention."

"Optimus. May I respectfully remind you we're fighting a war. Not watching human children," Prowl told her, giving the humans a disapproving look.

"Where did this stick in mud get made at?" Muttered Sari, glaring back at her now.

"And what do you suggest, we just throw 'em back like nothing?" Ironhide growled at her. She continued, "You heard Optimus. They're in this too, whether we like it or not."

Below Prowl, Sari stuck her tongue out at her with a smug grin while Jack coughed into his hand and looked away.

"So are we gonna have to stick around here for the time being? We have lives outside this," said Jack, not thrilled with what he was hearing. His eyes briefly locked with Arcee's for a moment. Her eyes narrowed and the human found himself subconsciously scooting further away.

"Speak for yourself," Sari muttered again, folding her arms.

Optimus nodded and told him with a smirk, "Jack, I believe we have something that can be arranged…"

**XXXXX**

'This was all wrong,' that is what Bumblebee kept telling himself again and again on the drive back to Sari's home. His partner was supposed to be Raf and Jack's was supposed to be Arcee, not Cliffjumper, 'this is all wrong."

"Holy crap this is so cool! I'm riding around in a robot person! And an anomaly!" Sari gushed, "We're gonna do so much cool stuff! This whole day was so freaking awesome!"

'I guess we have our Miko… sorta,' Bumblebee thought to himself as he said, "You're taking all of this well."

"Heck yeah!" shouted Sari, "Honestly, I should be the one asking how you're doing."

"Huh?"

"I mean, being in pretty much an all girls club. Isn't that a little awkward?" Sari asked him, "Not to mention possibly being either crazy or from a different universe, which is even more cool if true."

"Which it is," Bumblebee pointed out.

"I'm just sorry for Jack though. Dude looked scared out of his mind. Thought I'd have to comfort him or something, which would be weird considering he's literally my new and first friend," Sari continued, looking out the window as she thought about it, "Not that comforting a friend or anything is weird… just not used to that. At all."

"Isn't he your babysitter?" Bumblebee asked her, "Aren't you like, eight?"

"Yeah, so?" Sari asked, clearly a little offended, "I'm crazy smart for age thanks to my genius dad."

"Uh, right, okay," Muttered Bumblebee. She was sort of like Raf. Emphasis on sort of. Still, Bumblebee wasn't the type to not be friendly. She made a new friend out of Jack, so why not him? He followed up with, "Well, I'm glad I don't frighten you."

"Well, you are pretty short for a giant robot. Like shorter than everyone else, even the horned robo-chick. It's kind of adorable," Sari told him with a giggle, "you're almost as adorable as Goldbug."

"Adorable?" Bumblebee questioned. That was honestly the first time he ever heard that. He was not a fan of being called adorable, "I prefer the term… lightweight. I'm a scout after all."

"An adorable scout," Cooed Sari, pinching his steering wheel. Bumblebee gave Sari a loud sigh as they came upon her home. After he dropped her off, he'd be heading back to the base. Before she stepped out of the car, she asked, "I'm not gonna lie though, getting caught in a robot war sounds cool… and scary."

"You're gonna be okay," Bumblebee immediately told her, "That's a promise."

Sari smiled at him and stepped out to go back inside. Sari couldn't see it, but Bumblebee was smiling back. Once she was back in, Bumblebee went back to home base.

As she went in, Isaac Sumdac, a portly indian man with a white streak in his hair, greeted her, "Sari sweetie, I was wondering where you were. How was the babysitter?"

"Can he come over again?" Sari immediately asked with a smile.

**XXXXX**

"So, uh… you comfy?" Cliffjumper asked him after a lengthy time of awkward silent driving.

Jack gave her a slightly choppy, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good," Cliffjumper drawled out. Was she nervous? No. Shy? Not in her vocabulary. The problem was just… what could she say to a human kid her kind dragged into a war? Now she was watching over him. Sure, she didn't have to do it, but Arcee? Prowl? No way. And Ironhide would be busy getting Goldbug up to speed. Ratchet and Optimus were out of the question for obvious reasons.

"Hey," Jack broke her from her thoughts, "if we're gonna be under surveillance, protection, or whatever, what about the people around us?"

"Don't worry. Sari is probably the most at risk," She noticed Jack grew more uncomfortable and hastily added, "not that that matters. The cons have no reason to look for anyone else besides you two. They're not big on other species' thoughts and socials, especially organics. It's just you two."

"Right," muttered Jack, messing with his collar absentmindedly. As for Jack, to say he was rattled was putting it lightly. What started out as a day of coming up lucky went to a nosedive of bad luck. Highschool drama sucked, sure, but this, a robot war? That probably wouldn't end after graduation… if there was a graduation. He sighed after they arrived and he exited the vehicle.

Cliffjumper said, "uh, see you tomorrow, kid."

"Yeah," Jack said before walking to his front door. Once he opened it, his mother greeted him.

Or rather, question him, "Jack… who was that driving you back home? That didn't look like the same car that picked you up or one of Mr. Sumdac's," His mother stared at Cliffjumper curiously as she drove off.

"Oh, it's one of the newer ones," Jack told her.

"Really? Looks old," She said, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, old model, new parts," Jack told her.

"Well, I'm glad you're back home. Tell me, how does she like her babysitter?" June asked, teasingly pinching his cheek.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved her hand away, saying, "I think an impression was made."

**XXXXX**

"Failures and disappointments all of you," Starscream scowled at all three lined up Decepticons as she paced in front of them, "Not only were no Autobots scrapped, you let a huge signature slip through your clumsily, worthless digits. Pathetic!"

"Not our fault Optimus made an appearance," Barricade snarled back, getting very fed up with Starscream's attitude.

"You should've adapted to the situation, but what should I expect from such a failed officer?" Starscream told her before stepping closer, uncomfortably so, "tell me… do you have a problem with my leadership, Barricade?"

Barricade growled, but looked down submissively despite wanting to do more than chip the seeker's paint job.

Knockout and Breakdown were getting extremely nervous, glancing at each other as they got ready for the seeker to possibly carry out… punishments.

Suddenly, the tension was broken by the timely arrival of Soundwave and Starscream immediately turned towards her as the silent Decepticon activated a monitor.

"Soundwave, dear, what are you doing?" Starscream asked as she watched Soundwave pulled up coordinates, "Soundwave? What are you doing?" she repeated, clearly confused and greatly annoyed.

On the monitor came multiple locations on Earth, each brimming with large quantities of Energon that could be easily mined, larger than expected. Starscream's jaw nearly dropped until she quickly collected herself and said, "Finally, something beneficial! Now if only you monkey wrenches could be as useful."

Said three monkey wrenches glared, but said nothing.

Starscream turned back to Soundwave to say, "Prepare several groundbridges. Notify those aboard that several groups will be sent out to mine for Energon. And as for the rest of you," Starscream says as she turned to the group she was scolding, "you may return to your normal duties for now since I'm feeling charitable. But know failure will not go unpunished twice."

""Yes, lady Starscream."" They told her before walking off to get repairs before venting out their grievances in their own ways.

**XXXXX**

"Hmm…" Ratchet checked out Bumblebee's blaster, "a lower powered concussive laser blaster. An upgrade over old model machine gun weaponry. A good hit can take out a drone… but not much of a hit."

"These were standard where I came from," muttered Bumblebee, a tiny bit defensive.

"Wait, really? I assumed you downgraded," said Cliffjumper, rubbing the back of her head before she transformed her hand into her three barreled Glass Cannon, "We usually either get weapons augmented for us personally, or their modified… usually better than that though."

"If we had more materials, I could forge you something better or upgrade your current arsenal," Ratchet muttered as Ironhide, Optimus, Prowl, and even Goldbug were placing the final touches on the hideout, "there's a lot of better weaponry out there for a scout, even for us as scattered as we are."

"And now we have Starscream on our afts," Sighed out Ironhide before she took a seat on a container of Energon, "and with them knowing about Optimus… no telling what crafty scrap she might pull."

"Isn't Starscream… inept?" Asked Bumblebee, very curious about the whereabouts of an old enemy. Everyone stared at him with perplexed expressions and he said, "I take it as a no?"

Optimus was the first to speak up, "Starscream has a penchant for self worship… but she is far from inept. She's Megatron's second in command for a reason."

Considering the way Optimus answered him, Bumblebee gulped, "So, she's not a cowardly push over?"

"Maybe your Starscream was… this one a genuine threat. Crafty and I heard a few Decepticons dare question her to her face. Not just because of her rank either," Explained Ironhide.

"So she isn't one to run from a fight?" Asked Bumblebee, quirking a brow.

"I hear she's one of the first in, last out," Answered Cliffjumper with a shrug before giving him a cocky smile, "Rumors though. She just hasn't met me yet."

"You really need to cool it on the cockiness," Ironhide said in a dull tone, "it's bound to get you killed."

Bumblebee internally made a vow to make sure that would not happen. Not if he could do something about it. She would not end up the way her counterpart did.

"Talk about… over… confidence," laughed Goldbug through her radio before Cliffjumper playfully nudged her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, don't talk like you're better," Cliffjumper retorted with a wave of her hand, "I wonder just how much of your memory is corrupted."

"Scrap if she isn't right though," Bumblebee chuckled out, remembering how his Cliffjumper was.

"Everyone's got a problem with the awesome bots," Cliffjumper sighed with exasperation.

"Is that what you call it?" asked a new voice, "I know for a fact your veins pump with Energon and pure liquid ego. Definitely more the latter."

"Teletraan-1 is back up and running," Ironhide proclaimed, "good to have ya back up, old girl."

"Yeah, fantastic," muttered Cliffjumper sarcastically.

"Is it necessary for our service system to have a personality?" Arcee asked as she folded her arms.

"Someone has to make up for your lack of one. Same officer killjoy over there," Teletraan-1 retorted as a digital face appeared at the corner of the screen.

"Awfully mouthy for an immobile tool," Retorted Arcee, staring down at Teletraan-1's screen.

"Okay that's new… and oddly entertaining," Bumblebee said as he looked at the system, resisting the urge to laugh so that Arcee wouldn't glare his skid plates off.

"Woah!? How long was I out? When we'd start makin' 'em built like that?" Asked the computer with both surprise and interest.

"We found and his story is that he came from another universe," Answered Optimus, "Rather hard tale to believe, but considering his mental stability and display of character, it's hard to call it a lie."

"Sounds like illogical ship scrap… but I believe it," Teletraan-1 casually replied, "Nice to meet you… uh," even their system was at a loss for words.

"Bumblebee. And I'm a mech."

**XXXXX**

A new day in this new world. Bumblebee took a deep inhale as Cliffjumper came by his side and bumped against his shoulder, "You're not getting a performance scare are you?"

"What, me? Never. Just coming to my full terms with the whole… where I am. You know, that sort of deal," Bumblebee explained as Ratchet got the groundbridge up for them.

"Don't tell me you're feelin' self conscious. Can't have that slowing you down before we possibly throw down," Cliffjumper told him with a smirk, "just take your mind off it. A simple chassis difference shouldn't bug you so much."

"This issue is definitely beyond that," Bumblebee told her. Since he wasn't being blasted at and being bombarded with loads more information, it was truly jarring for Bumblee to just… notice how much they resembled human women and their clothes reflected clothing. Cybertronian femmes weren't an issue, nor were human women, but Femmes looking like human women and him looking like a human male. That was beyond strange to think about, especially how that even came to be.

Didn't help to think he would be the only one either. You truly never know what you have until it's gone.

Truly, this was a new divide.

"Alright, sparklings, get going and no dangerous stunts, reconnaissance only," Prowl told them, her order's emphasis mostly focusing on Cliffjumper, "Am I understood?"

""Yes, ma'am,"" Both Autobots told her. She nodded and they immediately drove off, immediately finding themselves within a jungle. The rain was pouring down, a small muddy river flowing beneath their tires.

Cliffjumper was the first to say as she transformed back, "Oh man, here? Not gonna lie, this place is as gross as it is interesting."

Bumblebee followed her lead and poked at some foliage. He took his mind off the oddness and said to her, "Really, this stuff rubs you the wrong way?"

"Hey, don't laugh," Cliffjumper told him with a light scowl, "I handle this better than a lot of other bots do."

"Oh do you, now?" Bumblebee asked cheekily before throwing fallen leaves on her and laughing as she flinched, "Hehehaha, really!?"

"Hey, that's not funny!" Cliffjumper growled at him. Then she started having to hold back on the laughter, "Don't do that again."

"May I remind you two, you're on a mission?" Prowl's stern voice came over on the comms, "get to that signal, now."

"Right, Prowl," said Cliffjumper before she transformer and Bumblebee followed her lead, "can't keep it cool for a moment with that bot."

"I bet," mumbled Bumblebee, "I'm more so surprised you didn't have anyone else come with you."

Cliffjumper chortled, "I usually drive alone. If I did partner up -"

"It would be with Arcee?" Bumblebee guessed eagerly, hoping for some of that familiar team spirit he had before.

"Uh, no, definitely not her. At all," Cliffjumper immediately told him, slight discomfort in her voice, "you don't know her like we do. Arcee is the deadly, silent, best left alone type of Autobot most Cybertronians don't screw with. She's colder than Pluto to everyone save for Prowl."

"That is more far than I expected and hoped," the mech muttered, really disheartened to hear his old friend like this here. He had to wonder what made her like that considering how she was after Tailgate and Cliffjumper.

"Don't worry about it, dude," the "road" was becoming less obvious as they were heading deep into the foliage, "plenty of other stuff to worry about here, especially with you possibly being capture material."

If Bumblebee could roll his eyes, he would, "Yeah, that makes it better."

**XXXXX**

"Make sure those drones get everything set up properly and efficiently," Blitzwing nodded at Starscream's command over the comms, "Not one drop of Energon is to be lost, enforcer."

"As you wish, lady Starscream," Blitzwing cut off the comms and turned to the drones moving in on the cave below with their mining equipment and defenses, her visor red, "Everything better be up and running in a less than a breems or I'll melt you down the spot, you malcontent cogs!"

The drones immediately picked up the pace. Knowing Blitzwing, it was either that, being beaten to death, frozen, or somehow a gruesome combination of all three.

The enforcer's visor was blue again and she sighed to herself, "oh, how I wish poor Barricade could have joined me. None of these clods could ever hold up a good conversation worth their cheap, manufactured sparks," she bemoaned, keeping a watchful eye over the drones.

From farther away, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper watched on, the latter recording what was happening, Prowl speaking on the intercoms, "Blitzwing… they're making their move on any large Energon sources."

"And look at all that good Energon, going to waste on cons," CliffJumper shut off her comms, "Unless of course we decide to pull a little sabotage. Better Energon be totally wasted than wasted on them right?"

"You have a plan of attack?" Bumblebee asked her and she winked back at him.

"I'm an assassin," that was new for Bumblebee to hear… but as he thought about it, such a thing wasn't out of the realm of possibility for Cliffjumper, even with his style. Anyway, she asked, "Depends though, can I get you get my back on this?"

Now, the more cool headed of Team Prime would've said "no, reconnaissance only" and Bumblebee has matured over the years, so naturally he responded with a cool, "I'm all for it, what's the plan?"

There weren't too many drones and believed he had a good grip on Blitzwing. Not to mention they had the advantage of surprise. If they had the option to slow down the cons, even a little, now was the time to strike.

And maybe, just maybe, Bumblebee wanted to show off some of his skill to this Optimus Prime and the others. He wished Bulkhead was there to see this. He would've totally said yes too.

"A few well placed shots outta be good, then we can start picking them off," Cliffjumper's eyes looked onto the cons, analyzing the scenery around, and she chuckled to herself, "I can get myself to a nice vantage point on the other side to get the drop on them. A simple and effective ambush. we can meet south of here if we lose each other."

"Sounds like my kind of fun. I'll be on the opposite end and waiting for your signal," Bumblebee replied to her, giving the femme a thumbs up. Cliffjumper went on the move and Bumblebee slowly went into position, keeping his ears and ears open on every con he could, especially their big bad triple changing boss woman.

Blitzwing was still in the heart of it barking out orders and cursing out her drones, "Hurry the frag up, the faster I'm out of this organic hell hole, the faster we can go on the merri-go-round to home base!" Her visor was back to blue once more after her tone shift and she silently watched the drones like a hawk, almost as if she was waiting for a mistake or trouble.

That was immensely unnerving to Bumblebee the way her emotions shifted like tides. She clearly had a personality disorder ranging from rage, calculated, and crazy, all unnerving. Those powers of her made her far more volatile. It made Bumblebee sort of feel bad for those drones.

He watched as the group's few mining drills were near the cave entrance, a small portion of Energon clusters near them. Bumblebee noticed a flash of light directly in his eyes and he turned to it. Cliffjumper was in position and ready to strike. He nodded and set his sights on an Energon cluster.

Both Autobots open fired, blowing up the clusters in their sights, toppling over two miners while taking out a few drones in their first few shots before getting on the move, continuing to flank them.

"Decepticons to battle!" Roared Blitzwing over the fire, pure rage on her face before ducking, narrowly avoiding fire from Cliffjumper's glass cannon. The con beside her wasn't so lucky, taking it to the chassis before toppling over as it crumbled like shattered glass.

Blitzwing recognized the laser fire from Bumblebee's ranged weaponry and immediately went after him, shoving a drone out of the way. With her like this, her ranged weaponry was naturally a scorching hot flamethrower. Sadly, her firepower's effectiveness was hampered thanks to the wet weather and foliage.

This worked in Bumblebee's favor as he stayed in cover, narrowly avoided Blitzwing's scorching fire along with drone lasers, and kept shooting the Decepticon drones. They would go down first, a good chunk were already down as it is from the start.

Suddenly, Cliffjumper's voice was heard over the constant barrage of gunfire as she jumped into the heart of the cons, "Let's make this fun!"

She landed on a drone who took a direct shot to the chassis, her fuel tank breaking in half before Cliffjumper grabbed her top half and threw her into another drone. This caused her to fire a stray shot at a nearby group of Energon clusters, making it explode, another brief flash of blue enveloping the scenery. Cliffjumper cheered and kept firing until drones got into range for close combat.

"Oh, scrap," Bumblebee got a chill up his spine and immediately bolted into the fray from his cover, firing his gun as he ran to back Cliffjumper, sliding under Blitzwing who intended to clothesline him, "Cliffjumper, handle the drones," Bumblebee backflips out of the way of her ice cannon, which was obviously much more effective in this weather, "I'll handle Miss-Multi-Mode here!"

"I'll split her open after I melt you down!" Blitzwing roared until quickly switching back, "Excuse the temper. You'll be brought back alive."

Blitzwing shielded her face from Bumblebee's lasers as she charged straight towards him.

**XXXXX**

Prowl growled as she looked at Bumblebee's and Cliffjumper's readings. Guessing from the way their Energon signals pumping at a high rate, they were no doubt in combat.

"Staring at it won't make them hurry back faster, Prowl," Ratchet sighed to her as she made sure Teletraan-1's systems were stable, "how are you feeling?"

"Cluttered, cramped, in a serious need of a makeover. But it definitely beats getting shot at," The computer answered.

"They should've been back by now, I told them so. If they found something more of interest, they should have told me," Prowl told her, her displeasure very clear.

"Battlefield has never been that simple, Prowl. War doesn't follow a simple function," Ratchet sagely told her.

"No, but soldiers should," Prowl said as she walked off for a brief moment, "keep me notified if you see anything drastically develop, Teletraan-1. I need a few klicks alone."

"Aye, aye, officer killjoy," the computer replied to Prowl's chagrin.

The Autobot walked off until she was out of ear shot of both medic and computer, contacting someone on a private channel, "Arcee, come in."

"I'm at the objective ma'am. The humans are currently back at the Sumdac residence. Nothing unusual," Arcee informed, cautiously hiding out in the distance from anyone's notice. She kept her sniper on Sari's room and monitored the readings.

"Good. Be ready for anything," Prowl told her.

"Yes, ma'am," Arcee replied. Prowl let out an exhale of relief upon hearing that.

Always good to have some form of order within this chaotic mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whoo, third chapter!
> 
> My friend Strawwitch on Deviantart/Tumblr drew my Gijinka of Bumblebee! Please check them out, they're awesome.
> 
> Shameless advertisement: I take commissions for $10 every 1000 words.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
